


Pecan and Caramel

by Sofaser



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Future, Kissing, Lighthearted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nezumi's dad is alive, One Shot, sassy characters, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofaser/pseuds/Sofaser
Summary: -“I see a lot of holding and not to so much working” A female voice echoed in the kitchen, Karan was leaning on the door frame with shopping bags on her hands and a smirk on her face.Nezumi and Shion are highschool boyfriends and due to Nezumi's communication issues they fight at Karan's bakery, there's not much to it, happy ending.





	Pecan and Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguage, if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me in a polite way

“Are you coming for dinner?”

“No, I'll be at Shion's mom bakery.”

“Is impolite to always be eating from their store, they'll think we don't feed you here.”

“Shion is the one to always offer me food, and Karan doesn't mind that I eat the scraps from the end of the day”

“Are those scraps better than your dad's cooking?”

Nezumi processed that question while he finished taking the school books and notebooks from his backpack, and proceeding to put in a warmer scarf and a book, a novel that he'll lend to Shion.

“Karan made incredibly tasty buns”

His dad continued to make a sour expression, knowing the mischievous tone of his son, he knew, that sentence had some hidden second meaning, he tried not even to think about what he truly meant. His boy, even so young, only 16, had already quite an attitude, especially when asked personal questions about his social life. As long as he doesn't perform badly at school, and he isn't surrounded by bad influences, he'll be fine. He was a single dad after all, losing his wife when the kid was just 4, he couldn't get a grip on everything that happens in the boy's life.

The youngling stepped out of the house, glancing at the other teenager waiting for him, a shorter, and more cheerful being than he was. He skimmed through his image, skinny black jeans, baggy jean jacket with sleeves rolled up so his wrists were showing, a printed white shirt with designs of mini slices of pizza all over, and a burgundy beanie sitting on his white hair. He looked as a mix between a cool and a dorky kid, maybe a dork that started dressing coolish or a cool kid that was actually a big dork, both options were plausible.

Something felt tingling in Nezumi's heart while he approached the boy and both started walking towards their destination.

“Done?” Shion asked.

“Yeah”

“Did your dad say anything bad to you?”

“Na it's okay, he just think that I'm leeching from you family's business”

“Which you are”

“Oh please, don't bring that to me right know when you are the one offering bread with puppy eyes expecting a compliment”

“Hey! I don't do that!”

“Yes you do, airhead”  
With that statement Nezumi stepped closer to Shion to take off his beanie and ruffle his hair vigorously, “Stop that!” he said as he tried to pull away from the other's rough movements, only in vain as nezumi kept getting closer, once he felt like the teasing was enough, he ceased his activity.

He looked annoyed because of the action, but by the way how they were now walking closer to each other, and Shion not walking, Nezumi lost control from his face and pulled a smirk at him, only to make Shion look away so he could hide is smile.

“Nice tee though” That was the last thing necessary to make Shion turn to him with a blushed face.

 

 

"Mom we're here !" 

"Hi guys! I'll be there in a minute"  
As the boys walked in the bakery, the typical smells and ambience invaded their nostrils, the smell of dough and pastries, was the standard smell of a place like this. However, the recurrent visits Nezumi made to the place made him keen to different senses. This time he could distinguish hints of cinnamon and caramelized sugar. Looking at an empty tray on the counter lead him to the conclusion that all the cinnamon rolls were just sold out.

"Hi Nezumi, how did you do on the test?" Said Karan as she finished drying her hands with a towel.

"Fine, I got 78 from 100, of course shion got like 200"

"Hey! And for your info I didn't even get 100, Safu is the one to always get perfect scores, I only got 96..." Shion Said this last phrase with a lower and faster pace.

Karan chuckled as she saw the embarrassment on her son's face "Did you boys came here to do any homework or you came to pass the afternoon?" 

"No, we'll just chill here" Shion Said as he went up the stairs to his room with Nezumi.

"Okay if you are only going to chill here you can sweep the floor and attend to any customers that may come while I go outside to buy some things"

The woman not only removed her appron at a swift motion but also grabbed her purse and storm out the store. "Oh and Nez I saved you some cinnamon rolls on the back, give one to your dad, bye guys have fun! And Shion take out the trash as well"

"Thanks Karan goodby-" at that vocal Karan had already left the store and was on her way to the main street.

"What's up with your mom?" He lifted a brow while walking towards the back to get the promised pastries.

"I guess this was all a plan to leave the store and go shopping" Shion walked behind Nezumi but with the destiny of getting the broom and start sweeping.

"I guess this was all a plan to let us make out when she's not here, and not on your room with the door locked" this was the cue to grab Shion's wrist and pull him closer.

"Oh my God, Nezumi you're talking about my mom and us making out on the same sentence"

"And I'm her son's boyfriend I have rights, don't be such a brat" 

"You have the right to shut up" Shion grabbed a cinnamon roll and shoving it into his mouth he managed to get off his grip.

The truth was that at first, Karan was a little reluctant about his boy's special person, when he first introduced Nezumi as his friend, she thought that the boy was the typical High School trouble maker, with his uninterested gaze and his dark clothing. Then Shion started bringing him home more often, with that she started making questions to Shion about him, by the way he evaded the questions she felt that there was something else in the matter that was not being explicated.

The hypothesis was confirmed when one time she was driving back home and saw them going out from a cinema, it was dark outside so she was about to approach them and ask them if they wanted a ride home, but then in a red light, while waiting for it to turn green and cross the road, she saw the boy put a hand on Shion's chin, making him look up and planted a kiss on his son's lips. Later that night when he returned home she asked him if he was seeing someone, and with the right amount of gentle pressure he confessed that he had been dating the boy for 5 months now. Since that, another year has passed, so in that time Karan had the opportunity no know more of his "son in law", she ended up realizing that even he being a sobersides, he was actually performing good in school, and ultimately he makes her son happier. The fact that he grew up without a mother figure, while Shion without a father figure, gave her the feel that perhaps the two of them connected in parallel but in similar ways, and in the end they complimented each other.

"This is the good shit" apparently distracted by the baked good, Shion got to start brooming while Nezumi munched.

"You really plan on giving some to your dad?" 

"I don't know, we'll see." 

"Nezumi! You always do the same, my mom put aside things for your dad and you always end up stuffing your face with everything." 

"That ain't true, I just say that I do, so I can see your whiny face" Nezumi extended his hand to squeeze one of Shion's cheeks.

"Stop that!" Though Shion did nothing to stop the boy's actions. Almost like he had surrendered a while ago.  
"Also you never invite me inside your house, you always left me hanging outside like today, why don't you just let me come in while you grab your things?" 

Nezumi's only response was to shrug his shoulders with a blank expression while he kept busy with the roll.

"I only know you're not a hoarder because we were there a few times when your dad wasn't home." 

"Yeah so?"

"Why you don't want me to see your dad? Are you embarrassed of me?”

With a bland and monotonous tone he answered immediately.

"Yes I am." 

Quickly and skilled Shion grabbed a kitchen a towel and threw it to Nezumi, the later successfully dodge it.

"No you don't, stop playing with me!" 

The action happened so fast that it seemed like it was a rehearsed part of a sitcom, apparently the two boys had a tradition on throwing and dodging things.

“Stop it you dumbass.”

“Why don't you tell me the things that cross your mind? I always have to make an in depth investigation to know what is wrong with you sometimes.”

“So?”

“So?” Shion mockingly lowered his voice an octave to mimic Nezumi's voice, before resuming with his standard one. “I can perceive that this is something that bothers you, I used to get it at first but we've been together for more than a year, you always come here, mom loves you, I showed you everything, you stayed for weekends, we ate dinner the three of us even when you were reluctant at first.”

“Whoa whoa, where is this tantrum coming from so suddenly?”

“It's not a tantrum, I'm telling you the truth.”

“I don't know what the hell do you want, to come live into my house? It's not like you never came, why is this so important?”

“It's not the fact that you don't have me over the only thing that bothers me, it's the fact that you're not being sincere with me. Why aren´t you?.”

“I don't have a reason okay? It's just the way it is.”

But this time Nezumi tried to reach for his phone to evade his boyfriend.

“Have you realized that the few times that we fight is because of communication issues?”

“Have you realized that you're being a pain in the ass?”  
“You're being a pain in the ass, I know there's something you're not telling me, why don't you make me happy this one time and tell me what it is?”

That was enough for Nezumi to snap.

“Oh, so I don't make you happy?”

“You know I didn't mean that”

“I’m pretty sure you did, and also, with your big intellect aren't you able to recognize why I don't to talk about a certain situation? Uh? Master of intuition? You're asking me to be considered with you while you’re not being considered with me.”

“I ALWAYS am considered with you, from the start I've always been considered with your space, your time, your pace, to patiently wait until your walls tumbled down, and you're the one telling me I’m not considerate?”

“Well maybe if I'm that horrible of a person, or even that terrible of a boyfriend you may want to leave me too.”

Nezumi started walking out of the kitchen, Shion played the whole situation in his head, Nezumi angrily storming out, slamming the door shot, he running after him but unable to catch him, he in his bed at night with a sore on his heart staring at his phone screen, no new messages, no updates on any of Nezumi's social media. He waiting patiently for him to write something, but nothing, only for Shion to give in and text him, two ticks appearing, he has his phone on and with signal, but no seen hanging, later for him to call him and yet no answer. The next day running up to him at school, only to see his back and receiving the cold shoulder, having to fight the impulse of holding him, hugging him from behind, holding his hand, give him his good morning kiss, reading with him at the library with Nezumi pretending to not understand a math lessons only to ask him if he could explain it to him, but not paying attention to what he has to say and instead look at him and stand really close to his face. Walking home together talking and discussing about the chapter of a novel that both recently had read, not agreeing on points of view, arguing to only end up on Nezumi at the first opportunity of a less crowded street, pinning him against a wall and kissing him for him to shut up. Later to resume their walking, his hand on Nezumi's waist and Nezumi's hands over his shoulder, enjoying his company.

All of these thoughts ran on Shion's head in the lapse of a second, his chest suddenly felt prisoner of a crushing force, but the real life actions took a different turn, Nezumi turned to the left and started climbing up the stairs of his room, listening the sounds of his own door being violently shut and a turning of a lock.

“YOU CAN'T HIDE IN MY ROOM, IT'S MY ROOM.” Shion shouted to him from the outside, trying to hide his laugh of relief in an angry voice.

“This is my room now, go to my house and stay with my dad, don't forget the cinnamon rolls.”

“Oh my god Nezumi.” He slammed at the door with his fist a few times, after no response he went to the kitchen to finish sweeping and taking out the trash, maybe with time he will be tired of playing mad.

Shion was in the kitchen preparing some cookie packages for the afternoon shift, when he heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Have you cleared your rage? Shion asked without breaking contact with the cookie packages, sounding cold and unfeeling, actually the contrary that he'll want to sound as. Deep in his gut reigned the urge of sprinting towards Nezumi and hugging him, he craved assurance and physical contact after the imaginary fight that they had in a two thirds of a second. 

"I don't have rage, I just needed to space out a bit and stop dealing with the situation"  
"I was sure that you'd run outta here, not make my room into your safe cave" 

"Wow look at that sassy boy giving me shade" 

"Shut up"

For Shion's surprise, he actually did shut up, the silence took over of the kitchen with only the sound of Shion's packages and Nezumi tapping on his phone, after a while, Nezumi joined Shion´s activity and started helping him. 

Nezumi mumbled, but loud enough so Shion will heard him. "You know that I have some personal space issues, about...feelings and stuff" 

"Of course I know, I just feel that you're leaving me left out" 

"I'm not doing it on purpose" 

Silence took over again, Shion could almost hear the head gears of the grey eyed boy running and trying to accommodate his thoughts and feelings into words. It was actually a chest warming sounds for Shion, knowing that his boyfriend was trying hard to communicate with him.

"I'm going to say this once and I'll never do it again, so you better shut up and listen. This, all of these feelings are too much for me to handle, it's overwhelming, I didn't asked for any of this, I didn't go out and looked for them. You just appeared one day with your stupid face, your stupid smile, the look on your eyes as you haven't gone through any shit in life, the smell of privilege and lightness on your voice, I actually despised you, I despised that you draw my attention so easily, I felt like you didn't deserved any of that. But then you were so fucking persistent on talking to me and I got to know that you weren't that much of a prepy momma's boy, that we were actually pretty similar and you had the guts to ask me if we could read together on the library, I saw the books that you were reading and asked me about mines, you listened to me like if what I was saying was the most interesting thing in the universe. At that point I fucking lost it, and I hated it and hated you, how you could easily ground yourself in my heart and only grow steadily since that, and now we're here and there's no turn back. You're an intruder because I was so fine on living numbly until you forced me into having actual feelings. You coming to my house is the last step on accepting my defeat in keeping some aspects of my life to myself, cause you already had conquered all of them, it's not that I'm embarrassed of you, or fear that my dad won't like you or vice versa, it's the only thing I have left to assure myself that I haven't lost all of me to you. That's it, thank you for coming to my fucking Ted Talk."

 

Shion stared blankly at the boy, trying to process how to feel about such a plethora of emotions filled within one monolog, he knew that this hate filled speech was the visceral way in which Nezumi confessed deep and engraved emotions of fondness. Shion knew that all of Nezumi's life he had tried to convince himself on not feeling at all, some bad influences as role models taught him that once he sighs for love, he had lost. But this deep display of cold and unfeeling words about their first meeting, and fears for the future, where the bigger importance reside.

He couldn't be a naysayer and say that those details about their first meeting hadn't hurt him a little bit. Shion remembers those times as frantic and special, filled with tingly sensations in his gut, excitement, heart flutters and joy. The way that he felt every time he devised a leather jacket, a scarf and a head of obsidian, made him remember that if angels had names, it'll be Nezumi, if he could hear them sing, it'll be Nezumi's voice when he performed, if they would be genderless, they would look like Nezumi playing Ophelia in a dress, ethereal and graceful.

“I... umm, Nezu-”

“Stop it, I didn't tell you all that cause' I wanted a response”

“But I-”

“Shh, I don't want to hear it”

Shion was starting to get anxious with the impossibility of speaking his mind, and the idea of Nezumi again shutting him out after all of his splatter of emotions. He couldn't left the idea hanging because he didn't know when he will be at this level of deep and truthful conversation, and by conversation, meaning Nezumi actually participating and not just hearing what Shion had to say.

But Shion said nothing.

He slowly stepped closer to Nezumi, tangling his arms around the boy's waist, pulling himself closer and resting his cheek against his back, gently squeezing him, as if he didn't do these actions, he will slip away.

The sudden action startled him, he let out a faint gasp and spend some seconds assimilating the embrace, until he slipped his hand over Shion's, holding him tenderly.

“I see a lot of holding and not to so much working” A female voice echoed in the kitchen, Karan was leaning on the door frame with shopping bags on her hands and a smirk on her face.

The boys abruptly halted their embrace and looked at her. 

 

 

“You'll lend me the book or not?”

“Didn't you have it on your Kindle?”

“Yes but this translation sucks and I like the paperback version”  
“You'll end up with a hunch from carrying so many books, you'll look like an old man for real with that white hair and crooked back”

“Hey you said many times that you liked my hair”

“Yes I like it, why do you think I tell you every time when your roots start showing? I got you, you'd be a mess without me”

“Oh my god you're so funny” said the old-man-haired boy with the straightest face possible. “Well we're here, see you tomorrow Nez!”

Shion was already waving and turning his back until he heard Nezumi mumbling.

“Wait, umm, do you wanna come in?”

“Huh?”

 

 

 

“And that is how I met Nezumi's dad, he was really nice to me, he looked a lot like Nezumi at that time, of course now he has almost no black hair left and only has grey hair. I was really surprised when he actually complimented mom´s pastries, apparently papa didn't ate all of them at that time, as he said that he did”

“He can't understand you, he is a baby”

“He is 6 months old of course he understand things, babies start hearing things even inside of the womb”

“I never believed that corny shit”

“Even now he will start hearing and developing language, I'm gonna tell him lots of stories and you should too”

“I'm saving my stories for when he is a little bit older” Nezumi extended an arm and caressed the baby cheek of the infant that Shion was holding in his arms. A bouncy pair of cheeks, shaggy caramel locks and two big pecan colored eyes were the prominent features of their son.

“As I was saying Jr, I kept visiting Nezumi's house from time to time, even though my place kept being our standard spot for meet ups.” He made a pause as if trying to organize the thoughts in his head.

“Nezumi preferred to wander to other places instead of staying at his own house, at first when I met him, I thought he would be the contrary actually. He seemed like the antisocial type, I thought we was a hermit that liked to stay inside reading, well, I was right about the reading part but he likes to always be in different places. I really like that about him, I feel if it weren't for him, I'll be always staying inside and settle in always one place, he is always pushing me to go outside and travel to some weird dessert and unexplored places. When we were brats we got in some trouble because of that, every time there was a “Do not enter” sign, the first thing that he did was to figure out how he could get inside” Shion chuckled at that last sentence, eyes kept locked into the pair of pecan ones. The same ones fixated in his gaze and in the sounds that were coming out of his mouth, tiny hands clutching in his dad's cardigan to support his sitting position in Shion's arms.

Nezumi blankly stared at the now grown man beside him until a smirk crept out of his mouth, apparently Shion looked more like a full adult while holding a baby, despite his own baby face.

Shion fully trusted Nezumi in checking the road ahead of them as they walked, since he didn't even bother to look ahead even once, while he continued talking.  
“Grandpa is really excited to meet you, it's the only thing he's been bluffing about since we brought you home, we just couldn't find time to travel to this part of the city. You have kept us really bussy at night and sleepy during the day, also.” He cradled the baby to nuzzle his face to his hair, with that a high pitched squeal left the youngling's mouth.

Nezumi interrupted the nuzzling station and stopped in his tracks.  
“Here we are, let me carry him?” Shion agreed with a hum and pass the bundle to Nezumi in exchanged of the diaper bag that he was carrying.

He planted a kiss in his little boy's cheeks. “Okay let’s go inside”

“Hey Nez?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we staying for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Comments are welcome for the sake of my mental health, thank you for reading it!


End file.
